Goodbye can only lead to Hello
by ShadowTwinz
Summary: February 25th, 1947, The Allied Control Council has proclaimed the dissolution of Prussia. Now Germany worn and battered from the recent war has been left all alone.


**Goodbye Can Only Lead To Hello**

_February 25__th__, 1947_

-click-

-creak-

Germany entered the eerily quiet house taking in a deep breath; a tight feeling lingering in his chest.

"_Oi West, what's with the long face_? _You have the pleasure of being with the fucking awesome me! You should have a smile on your face right now!" Prussia said with that same smile across his face as always._

No, Germany was not welcomed home with Prussia's usual 'greeting', but why was he expecting it though? Of course Prussia wouldn't give his usual 'greeting', nor would he ever again.

Germany exhaled, closing the door behind him. Germany's icy blue eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign that someone could be in there with him, but why? Of course he knew he was the only one in that large house.

Germany headed for the stair case; placing his hand on the hard railing. As Germany was walking up the stairs, loud creaks escaped from the stairs with each step he took. The creaks echoed through the house, only reminding Germany that he was alone.

When Germany reached the second floor he walked straight towards his room. He walked passed his office, not acknowledging its presence. He knew he had work to do, but he couldn't do it, not today.

When Germany got to his room he hastily opened his door, then slamming it behind him.

Germany quickly took off his clothes and headed for the shower, but not before folding his clothes placing them neatly away. Germany got into the bathroom, the tiles cold against his bare feet. Germany stepped into the shower; turning the knob to start the water.

The blue eyed personification let the warm water rain down on his face. Germany lifted his hand and placed it over his heart. He closed his eyes to listen to the steady beat of his heart. The tight feeling was still lingered in his chest.

'_Where… am I?' The bloody wounded nation lay broken on the muddy ground. "Oi," a strong voice said getting the fallen nation's attention. _

_The fallen nation's dull blue eyes were able to focus and see a man in a deep blue coated war uniform down on one knee looking at him. The man had snow white hair and bright red eyes beaming with hope. _

"_You must have got in some fight, but it looks like you didn't so well." The nation let out a laugh. "You're probably going to die." _

'_Die…' The word sounded so peaceful and easy to him, just knowing that all of the pain could go away sounded too good to be true. Though for some reason something in the boy screamed, for some reason dying was not an option, for some reason he had to keep on living._

"_But," A smile curled on the personification's face. "if you think you're good enough, you can be brother of the awesome me!" The man extended a hand towards the bloodied nation. _

_The fallen nation kept his dulled eyes fixed on the man. The nation shifted a bit feeling a sharp feeling of pain. Then the dying nation then slowly started lifting his trembling hand; he was using all of his remaining strength to lift his hand to the Red-eyed nation._

_The fallen nation finally ran out of strength, his hand fell, and the he was ready to except the sweet embrace of death. Though when something warm caught his hand; it caused him to look up one more time with his blurred vision. _

"_Kesesesesese! Looks like I've got myself a new little bruder! Maybe one of these days you'll grow up to be as awesome as you big bruder Prussia here!" _

Germany turned the knob to turn off the shower. He grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist and walked out off the bathroom.

Germany released a sigh while running his fingers through his wet hair slicking it back. Germany walked over to his dresser to get a pair of fresh clothes; catching glimpse of himself in the mirror.

For the first time in awhile Germany looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked so tired and worn; his face was much thinner than he remembered. Germany lifted his hand and ran it along his right cheek; he felt his ridged cheek bone under his skin.

The blue eyed country glanced down and caught sight of his Eisernas Kreuz. Germany reached down and picked it up, twiddling the cold metal between his fingers. Germany slipped his Eisernas Kreuz over his neck and let the cold metal rest on his chest.

The country let out another sigh, while he opened his drawers pulling out a shirt, a pair of pants, and a pair of boxers. Germany threw the towel to the ground with one hand and grabbing his boxers with the other.

He first slipped on his boxers, then pulling on and buttoning his pants. Lastly Germany slipped his right arm through the sleeve of his shirt then the left; as Germany was buttoning his shirt he heard a crash come from another room.

Germany furrowed his brows glancing towards the hall. _'That came from bruder's room…'_

Germany quietly walked over to his bed and lifted up his pillow to reveal a Walter p38. Germany picked up the gun and had his finger on the trigger ready to fire. The personified country skulked his away down the hall and to the outside of Prussia's room.

Germany had his back against the wall outside of Prussia's door. Germany gulped, with his brows still furrowed and his icy blue eyes focused on the inside of Prussia's room.

Germany swung around into Prussia's room and had his gun pointed with his finger on the trigger. Germany's icy blue eyes scanned the room and saw no signs of life, though he did see that a picture got knocked of one of Prussia's dressers.

Germany let out a sigh of relief while lowering his arms. Germany bent over picking up the fallen picture. It was a simple picture of him and Prussia together; Prussia had that cocky look on his face while he had the sullen look which he normally wore. Germany stared at he cracked picture for a second but gently placed it back on Prussia's dresser.

"Cheep cheep."

Germany spun around to the window to see the bird that usually sat on top of Prussia's head, Gilbird, sitting on the windowsill.

"You're not going to find him here." Germany said in a monotone voice towards Gilbird.

"Cheep cheep?"

"I told you, you're not going to find him here, he's dead." Germany said still remaining that monotone voice.

"Cheep?" Gilbird hopped off the windowsill and got closer to Germany.

"He's not here, so get out." Germany had a little wavering in his voice, the country tightly clenched his fists.

"Cheep cheep?" Gilbird continued to hop closer to Germany still looking around seeing if Prussia could have been hiding somewhere.

"I said he's not here, so get out!" Germany said raising his voice, squeezing his fists even tighter.

"Cheep?" Gilbird took another hop towards Germany.

"He's dead can't you understand that!" Germany finally snapped, he grabbed the thing closest to him and threw, which happened to be the picture, and threw it at Gilbird.

"Cheep cheep cheep cheep!" Gibird flew up avoiding the picture frame, and when he landed back on the ground he still hopped towards Germany. "Cheep cheep?"

"He's dead! How many times do I have to say it! He's dead and he's never coming back! He's never coming back!" Germany yelled as loud as he could, tears were rolling down from his eyes. Sobs escaped his mouth as he yelled. "He's, never, coming, back!"

Germany fell to his knees letting the sobs escape from his lips, the crying country tried to hide his tears by placing his hands over his face. It seemed finally Gilbird understood what Germany was saying, and he to let out chirping that sounded like crying.

Later that night is seemed Germany was able to stumble back to his room with Gilbird and they fell asleep together. Gilbird slept by Germany's head on his pillow, though when Germany woke up Gilbird was gone.

_February 26__th__, 1947_

-Ding Dong-

-Ding Dong-

-Ding Dong-

-Diiiiiiing Dong-

'_Now who the hell could that be?' _Germany thought while making himself sit up in his bed. He had a pounding headache, and rubbing his eyes. Germany tossed his legs over the bed and got up. Germany walked out of his room and headed down the stairs to the front door.

When Germany finally reached the door before opening it he made sure to slick back his hair and have the same stoic expression on his face.

Germany opened the door to see the cheerful Italian who was usually always with him.

"Ve, Germany! It's been awhile, are you doing okay?" Italy said with a cheerful tone in his voice, though it sounded like when he asked if Germany was going okay, his voice wavered just a bit.

"Y-yeah, I'm doing pretty well." Germany stuttered out. Germany saw that Italy's eyes were red, so he knew he had been crying recently.

"Vee, Germany are you hungry? I can make you some delicious Pasta if you want!" The Italian said with a big smile across his face.

"N-no, I'm fine." Germany managed to stumble out. There was a long pause between the two personifications. "So, is there a reason why you're here?"

The Italian gave a half-hearted laugh. "W-well," the auburn haired nation shifted his eyes to the side with a small smile; with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. "I-I just guess I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, I see…" Germany shifted his eyes away from the Italians his cheeks also turning a tinge of pink.

"It's really lonely isn't it?" Italy said looking into Germany's eyes with a sad smile curled on his lips.

"W-what do you mean?" Germany asked, it's not that he didn't understand Italy's question, it was that he was caught off guard that a question like that came from Italy; _his _Italy!

"You know, I lost someone important to me once too, and I know it makes you feel really lonely…" Italy shifted his eyes away from Germany, through from were Germany was standing it looked like was in pain.

'Ita…ly…'Germany thought, looking at the Italian with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

The auburn haired nation said reconnecting his eyes with Germany and said smiling. "But I'm not lonely anymore, because well," Italy blushed giving out a small innocent laugh. "I have Germany here with me now!"

Italy stood on his tip-toes and pulled Germany's face close to his and gave him a quick kiss. Pulling away from the German, Italy said smiling that pink tinge still in his cheeks. "Ve, well I'll see you later Germany! I have to get home, I promised Romano I would cook for us today."

Germany was able to stutter out, his cheeks pink. "Y-yeah, I'll see you later." Kissing wasn't an uncommon thing for the two, but this kiss just felt a little _different_ than usual.

Italy spun around quickly to leave, but then paused looking back at Germany. "You know Germany, you always have to say goodbye before you can say hello again!" Italy had the bright big smile he always had spread across his lips.

"Yea…" Germany gave a small weak smile to Italy. When the Italian finally left Germany slowly closed the door behind him.

The auburn haired country was rubbing his eyes, wiping away his hot tears rolling down his cold face, as his feet crunching in the snow. "P-poor Germany, I hope he's holding up okay." Italy stopped finally stopped crying and got his face dried from his tears, then thought. _'I-i can never play with Prussia again!' _The Italian bit his lips trying to hold back sobs as more fresh tears rolled down his face.

Italy walked a little bit further but then froze in his tracks. _'Uh-oh… How am I going to get through Switzerland's house? Maybe… I can take a run for it? Though last time I did that… Well maybe he'll be taking a nap, so I can get through.' _

Italy took his first few steps in Swiss territory, he looked left, than he looked right. Italy wiped his tears then gave a gulp. Italy started to run, after a minute or two of running Italy heard a gun cocked which made him freeze.

"Italy! How many times have I told you to not come through Swiss territory!" Switzerland said walking out from behind the trees with almost a hiss like sound in his voice.

"P-p-p-please Switzerland! I'm just trying to visit Germany! You know about what happened to Prussia and I really want to be there with him! A-and I have relatives in Berne, so please don't shoot me this time! Please just let me off the hook just this once!" Italy pleaded, now crying again, but this time out of fear.

Switzerland gave out a sigh and said in an irritated voice. "I'll give you 10 seconds…" His gun still pointed at Italy.

"Really!" Italy said with surprise, but joy.

"1,"

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"2,"

"You are so very kind!"

"3,"

"I promise you're not going to regret it!"

"4," Switzerland said with just a little extra irritation lingering in his voice.

"Oh! I have to go! Thank you Switzerland!" Italy said while starting to run again.

"5,"

Italy was running as fast as he could to make it to German territory.

"6,"

Italy felt hot tears running down his face as he sprinted towards German territory.

"7,"

"Waaaaaaaah!" A scream escaped Italy's lips when he almost tripped over his own two feet.

"8,"

Italy could see the boarder; he was going to make it!

"9,"

Just a little more, he was almost there!

"10!"

Switzerland fired the gun, exactly at the same time when Italy dove for the boarder. Italy hit the cold, snowy ground face first, taking in a mouthful of snow. Italy had made it, he was in German territory. Tears of relief ran down his face while he had his hands over his mouth holding in a scream. Italy lifted up his head from the snow to see a tree in front of him with a bullet hole right over were his head could have been. _'Uwaaaaaaah! That was so scary!'_

Italy got up and brushed the snow off of him, while also wiping his tears away once again. Italy took in a deep breath, looked back at Switzerland, who looked to be waving his gun around frantically, yelling something in his language directed towards Italy. The Italian could only assume that is wasn't kind words he was yelling. Italy gulped, and then continued to walk towards Germany's house.

-Ding Dong-

-Ding Dong-

-Ding Dong-

-Diiiiiing Dong-

Italy released his thumb from the button, shifting his weight from one foot from the other. _'Ve, That's weird, Germany is usually up by now… Though usually I'm asleep right now…'_

When the brown-eyed personification heard the thumping of Germany working his way towards the door, he felt his spirits raise and he let out a slight sigh of relief. When the door was finally opened a smile spread across the Italian's face.

Though when Italy saw how worn and tired Germany looked he had a hard time keeping that smile spread across his face. "Ve, Germany! It's been awhile, are you doing okay?" Italy's voice wavered a bit as a sound of concern lingered on his question.

The blond haired country stuttered out. "Y-yeah, I'm doing pretty well."

Italy felt a sharp pain in his heart because Germany didn't tell him the truth, but he would have done the same. He wouldn't have wanted Germany to worry about him either.

The two personifications continued their conversation; finally near the end Italy said blushing giving out an innocent laugh. "I have Germany here with me now!"

Italy then acted on an impulse. He stood on his tip-toes and pulled Germany's face close to his and gave him a quick kiss. Italy felt himself turning red, and said with a smile. "Ve, well I'll see you later Germany! I have to get home, I promised Romano I would cook for us today." Italy spun around quickly to leave, but before leaving he looked back at Germany and said with a bright smile on his face. "You know Germany, you always have to say goodbye before you can say hello again!"

"Y-yea…" The German said smiling weakly at Italy.

Italy turned his head back around and walked back out into the cold snow. He heard the door close behind him and Italy thought with his cheeks burning red. _'Yep, I'm really not alone anymore! I have Germany!'_

Italy had his had head up in the clouds, not really paying attention to what he was doing, and he ran into a person knocking himself over.

"Ow, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Italy pleaded with his eyes closed expecting a punch.

Italy opened his eyes after a few seconds without being hit, when he opened his eyes, his eyes grew wide and he mouthed something as tears started to form in his eyes.

After Italy left Germany let out a sigh with his cheeks still a tinge of pink.

"_No matter how much time may pass you'll always be my favorite!" Someone yelled out to a young girl._

Germany placed his hand on his forehead. _'Who… Said that?"_

Germany shook it off, and he headed back upstairs. Germany headed straight to his office; he knew he had work to finish that couldn't be avoided any longer.

Germany pulled out the chair at his desk and sat down, scooting himself back in. Germany started trying to force himself to work, though he couldn't get himself to focus.

-Click-

Germany was scribbling something down on some forms in a file.

-Click-

Germany was reviewing the plans they had to pay off the recent war debt.

-Click-

Germany swung around in his chair. _'What is that obnoxious sound?'_

-Click-

Germany got up heading towards the window letting out an irritated sigh. _'It's coming from outside, I swear if it's Gilbird I'm not letting him in…'_

Germany opened the window, scanning around the outside of his house to see where that obnoxious sound was coming from. Germany saw something moving around in his yard. The German placed his hands above his eyes so he could get a better view. When Germany finally saw what was in the yard his eyes grew wide.

"Oi, West! Why do you look so surprised! You didn't actually think someone as fucking awesome as me could actually _die_ did you?" Prussia let out arrogant laugh. Germany felt as though all of his stress was lifted from his shoulders.

"P-pruissa…"Was Germany managed to choke out, still in shock.

"Kesesesesesese! Oi West, how 'bout you and me go get some beer, on you of course!"

Germany let out a sigh, looking down on his brother from the window sill; he whispered to himself with a small smile across his lips. "Don't push is bruder…"

**End**


End file.
